fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Interruption
For All Nails #180: Interruption by Henrik Kiertzner and Johnny Pez ---- :Amalienborg Palace, Kingdom of Scandinavia :11 January 1975, 2035 hours Citizens and associates of the Scandinavian Monarchy, I have once again decided to take the unusual step of making this unscheduled broadcast in order to tell you directly of a development which affects you and our great nation, as well as every other civilized nation in the world. It is to do with the ongoing crisis in the Caribbean, where, as you are aware, the government, in association with other powers, has presented a demarche to the governments of the United States of Mexico and the Kingdom of New Granada. While the Mexican government has responded to the demarche in a satisfactory manner, it is my regretful duty to report that the government of New Granada has not. The facilities located in Camacho City from which, by King Ferdinand's own admission, the madman Vincent Mercator obtained his tritium bombs, remain unsecured and uncontrolled. This intolerable threat to the safety and well-being of every person on the face of the globe is one that cannot, and will not, be allowed to continue. It is for this reason that I have chosen to act in my capacity as Sovereign of the Scandinavian Monarchy and Commander-in-Chief of our Armed Forces. By my direct order, units of the Seventh Trondheim Air Assault Brigade have seized control of the German Empire's missile complex at Moca on the Caribbean island of Boricua, and have launched a full complement of atomic-armed Barbarossa missiles at the atomic weapons production facilities in Camacho City. I am fully aware of the terrible consequences of this action for the people of Camacho City. However, iron necessity has compelled us The King of Scandinavia, beautifully clad in the dark green Marshal's uniform he had sworn to wear until the capture of Vincent Mercator, was sitting in a pool of light behind his huge rosewood desk in his study. His eyes were focused on a sheet of writing paper which held the scribbled rough draft of an incomplete speech. A fountain pen in his right hand was poised to resume writing. A soft tap at the door caught his attention and his eyes rose to the dark figure which strode, uninvited, into the room. Marshal Lauritzen, the Chief of the Great General Staff, dressed in an almost identical uniform, came to a halt in front of the desk and, holding his sabre close to his side, clicked his heels formally and laid a plain white envelope on the King's desk. The King leaned back, expressionless. "I imagine, Marshal, that there is an entirely valid explanation for both your surprise visit and this, this ... correspondence." "There is, your Majesty. On behalf of the Great General Staff and the Chancellor, it is my painful duty to inform your Majesty that it is time that your Majesty sought a more ... reserved role in the political life of the nation." ---- Forward to FAN #181: Angry Johnnie. Forward to 11 January 1975: What's on the Vita Then? Return to For All Nails. Category:Scandinavia Category:American War